


【森嵐】the kiss

by ranmatsu0412



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmatsu0412/pseuds/ranmatsu0412
Relationships: 森嵐
Kudos: 4





	【森嵐】the kiss

剛結束一場大型聚會的白濱亞嵐跟小森隼走在回家的路上，兩人都喝了點酒有些醉了，但不至於到不省人事的程度。 

白濱右手勾住小森的左手臂，拽得緊緊的，感受著對方的體溫。小森知道白濱是在撒嬌，於是他將手往自己身體縮得更緊，兩個人的距離也更加靠近。 

小森意識到白濱微紅的臉龐、逐漸加速的心跳、右手用力過度在顫抖，擔心是不是身體不舒服，他停下腳步，空著的那隻手揉了白濱軟軟的頭髮，眼神充滿了溫柔。 

「隼……我想要…那個……」白濱也知道小森察覺到他的異狀，便鼓起勇氣將心裡的想法說出來，說完自己又害羞的別過頭。 

「嗯。會給你的。」小森溫柔地在亞嵐額頭上落下一個輕輕的吻。


End file.
